finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XI enemies
The following is a gallery of enemies in Final Fantasy XI. Enemies are officially divided into broad categories known as Types. Most monster Types have correlation with other Types. Families of monsters within one Type are able to intimidate monsters from the Type that they are strong against. For example, Beasts are the natural predators of Lizards and will be able to intimidate them. Variations of monsters within each family are known as Species, which are typically differentiated by slight differences in their appearance or the special abilities they use. Being the first MMORPG in the series, Final Fantasy XI has the most number of enemies in game. However, given that many enemies are identical with the exception of different stats or naming based on the areas they are found in, this gallery will list only the primary species of each family found within each type. Although it is rare, certain enemies may belong to more than one Type classification. The actual list of enemies are broken down by monster type, and variations of species are documented on individual monster family pages. Beasts Behemoth 1 (FFXI).png|Behemoth Buffalo 1 (FFXI).png|Buffalo Cerberus 1 (FFXI).png|Cerberus Coeurl 1 (FFXI).png|Coeurl Dhalmel (FFXI).png|Dhalmel Gnole 1 (FFXI).png|Gnole Manticore 1 (FFXI).png|Manticore Marid 1 (FFXI).png|Marid Opo-Opo 1 (FFXI).png|Opo-opo Raaz 1 (FFXI).png|Raaz Rabbit 1 (FFXI).png|Rabbit Ram 1 (FFXI).png|Ram Sheep 1 (FFXI).png|Sheep Tiger 1 (FFXI).png|Tiger Yztarg 1 (FFXI).png|Yztarg Lizards Adamantoise 1 (FFXI).png|Adamantoise Bugard 1 (FFXI).png|Bugard Eft 1 (FFXI).png|Eft Achuka (FFXI).png|Gabbrath Lizard 1 (FFXI).png|Lizard Matamata 1 (FFXI).png|Matamata Peiste 1 (FFXI).png|Peiste Raptor 1 (FFXI).png|Raptor Wivre (FFXI).png|Wivre Vermin Antlion 1 (FFXI).png|Antlion Apian 1 (FFXI).png|Apian Bee 1 (FFXI).png|Bee Beetle 1 (FFXI).png|Beetle Colkhab (FFXI).png|Bztavian Chapuli 1 (FFXI).png|Chapuli Chigoe 1 (FFXI).png|Chigoe Crawler 1 (FFXI).png|Crawler Diremite 1 (FFXI).png|Diremite Fly 1 (FFXI).png|Fly Gnat 1 (FFXI).png|Gnat Ladybug 1 (FFXI).png|Ladybug Mantid 1 (FFXI).png|Mantid Scorpion 1 (FFXI).png|Scorpion Spider 1 (FFXI).png|Spider Twitherym 1 (FFXI).png|Twitherym Wamoura 1 (FFXI).png|Wamoura Wamouracampa 1 (FFXI).png|Wamouracampa Plantoids Belladonna 1 (FFXI).png|Belladonna Flytrap 1 (FFXI).png|Flytrap Funguar 1 (FFXI).png|Funguar Goobbue 1 (FFXI).png|Goobbue Leafkin 1 (FFXI).png|Leafkin Mandragora 1 (FFXI).png|Mandragora Morbol 1 (FFXI).png|Morbol Panopt 1 (FFXI).png|Panopt Rafflesia 1 (FFXI).png|Rafflesia Sabotender 1 (FFXI).png|Sabotender Sapling 1 (FFXI).png|Sapling Snapweed 1 (FFXI).png|Snapweed Treant 1 (FFXI).png|Treant Yggdreant 1 (FFXI).png|Yggdreant Aquans Crab 1 (FFXI).png|Crab Craklaw 1 (FFXI).png|Craklaw Orobon 1 (FFXI).png|Orobon Pteraketos 1 (FFXI).png|Pteraketos Pugil 1 (FFXI).png|Pugil Tchakka (FFXI).png|Rockfin Ruszor 1 (FFXI).png|Ruszor Sea Monk 1 (FFXI).png|Sea Monk Toad 1 (FFXI).png|Toad Uragnite 1 (FFXI).png|Uragnite Amorphs Acuex 1 (FFXI).png|Acuex Acuex 2 (FFXI).png|Acuex (2) Botulus 1 (FFXI).png|Botulus Flan 1 (FFXI).png|Flan Hecteyes 1 (FFXI).png|Hecteyes Leech 1 (FFXI).png|Leech Sandworm 1 (FFXI).png|Sandworm Slime 1 (FFXI).png|Slime Slug 1 (FFXI).png|Slug Worm 1 (FFXI).png|Worm Birds Amphiptere 1 (FFXI).png|Amphiptere (Final Fantasy XI) Apkallu 1 (FFXI).png|Apkallu Bat Trio 1 (FFXI).png|Bat Trio Bird 1 (FFXI).png|Bird Cockatrice 1 (FFXI).png|Cockatrice Colibri 1 (FFXI).png|Colibri Giant Bat 1 (FFXI).png|Giant Bat Harpeia 1 (FFXI).png|Harpeia Hippogryph 1 (FFXI).png|Hippogryph Roc 1 (FFXI).png|Roc Tulfaire 1 (FFXI).png|Tulfaire Waktza 1 (FFXI).png|Waktza Undead Corpselight 1 (FFXI).png|Corpselight Corse 1 (FFXI).png|Corse Doomed (FFXI).png|Doomed Dullahan 1 (FFXI).png|Dullahan Fomor (FFXI).png|Fomor Ghost 1 (FFXI).png|Ghost Hound (FFXI).png|Hound Naraka 1 (FFXI).png|Naraka Qutrub (FFXI).png|Qutrub Shade (FFXI).png|Shadow Skeleton 1 (FFXI).png|Skeleton Vampyr 1 (FFXI).png|Vampyr Arcana Acrolith (FFXI).png|Acrolith Bomb (FFXI).png|Bomb Cardian (FFXI).png|Cardian Caturae Iratham (FFXI).png|Caturae Cluster 1 (FFXI).png|Cluster Djinn (FFXI).png|Djinn Doll 1 (FFXI).png|Doll Evil Weapon (FFXI).png|Evil Weapon Golem (FFXI).png|Golem Grimoire 1 (FFXI).png|Grimoire Iron Giant 1 (FFXI).png|Iron Giant Khimaira 1 (FFXI).png|Khimaira Magic Pot 1 (FFXI).png|Magic Pot Mammet (FFXI).png|Mammet Marolith 1 (FFXI).png|Marolith Mimic (FFXI).png|Mimic Snoll (FFXI).png|Snoll Spheroid 1 (FFXI).png|Spheroid Dragons Dragon 1 (FFXI).png|Dragon Hydra 1 (FFXI).png|Hydra DRG Wyvern 1 (FFXI).png|Pet Wyvern Puk 1 (FFXI).png|Puk Wyrm 1 (FFXI).png|Wyrm Wyvern 1 (FFXI).png|Wyvern Zilant 1 (FFXI).png|Zilant Demons Ahriman 1 (FFXI).png|Ahriman Dvergr 1 (FFXI).png|Dvergr Gallu (FFXI).png|Gallu Gargouille 1 (FFXI).png|Gargouille Imp 1 (FFXI).png|Imp Kindred 1 (FFXI).png|Kindred Soulflayer 1 (FFXI).png|Soulflayer Taurus 1 (FFXI).png|Taurus Luminians Aern 1 (FFXI).png|Aern Euvhi 1 (FFXI).png|Euvhi Hpemde 1 (FFXI).png|Hpemde Phuabo 1 (FFXI).png|Phuabo Xzomit (FFXI).png|Xzomit Yovra 1 (FFXI).png|Yovra Luminions Ghrah (FFXI).png|Ghrah Zdei 1 (FFXI).png|Zdei Elementals Elemental Fire (FFXI).png|Elemental Heartwing 1 (FFXI).png|Heartwing Hybrid 3B (FFXI).png|Hybrid Elemental Monoceros 1 (FFXI).png|Monoceros Pixie 1 (FFXI).png|Pixie Umbril 1 (FFXI).png|Umbril Empty Craver (FFXI).png|Craver Gorger (FFXI).png|Gorger Memory Receptacle (FFXI).png|Memory Receptacle Seether (FFXI).png|Seether Thinker (FFXI).png|Thinker Wanderer (FFXI).png|Wanderer Weeper (FFXI).png|Weeper Archaia Chariot (FFXI).png|Chariot Gears (FFXI).png|Gear Rampart (FFXI).png|Rampart Vorageans Amoeban (FFXI).png|Amoeban Clionid (FFXI).png|Clionid Limule (FFXI).png|Limule Murex (FFXI).png|Murex Beastmen Antican 1 (FFXI).png|Antica Bugbear (FFXI).png|Bugbear Gigas 1 (FFXI).png|Gigas Goblin NM1 (FFXI).png|Goblin Lamiae (FFXI).jpg|Lamia Mamool Ja (FFXI).jpg|Mamool Ja Meeble 1 (FFXI).png|Meeble Moblin NM2 (FFXI).png|Moblin Orc (FFXI).jpg|Orc Warmachine 1 (FFXI).png|Orcish Warmachine Poroggo 1 (FFXI).png|Poroggo Qiqirn 1 (FFXI).png|Qiqirn Quadav (FFXI).jpg|Quadav Sahagin 1 (FFXI).png|Sahagin Tonberry 1 (FFXI).png|Tonberry Troll (FFXI).jpg|Troll Velkk 1 (FFXI).png|Velkk Yagudo (FFXI).jpg|Yagudo Unclassified Animated_Hammer_FFXI.png|Animated Weapon Automaton (FFXI).jpg|Automaton Shiva (FFXI).png|Avatar Omega (FFXI).png|Biotechnological Weapon Tenzen NPC.png|Humanoid Henchman Moogle (FFXI).png|Moogle Simulacrum 1 (FFXI).png|Simulacrum Structure (FFXI).jpg|Structure Tube (FFXI).jpg|Tube Final Bosses Shadow Lord 2 (FFXI).png|Shadow Lord Original Game (Mission 5-2 for all nations) Zeid (FFXI).png|Zeid Rise of the Zilart (Bastok Mission 9-2) Orc Conquerer (FFXI).png|Warlord Rojgnoj Rise of the Zilart (San d'Oria Mission 9-2) Wyvern 1 (FFXI).png|Tatzlwurm Rise of the Zilart (Windurst Mission 9-2) Manticore_1_(FFXI).png|Yali Rise of the Zilart (Windurst Mission 9-2) Ealdnarche 2 (FFXI).png|Eald'narche Rise of the Zilart (Zilart Mission 15) Promathia (FFXI).png|Promathia Chains of Promathia (Promathia Mission 8-4) Alexander_(FFXI).png|Alexander Treasures of Aht Urhgan (Aht Urhgan Mission 44) Lilith Ascendant (FFXI).png|Lilith Ascendant Wings of the Goddess (Wings of the Goddess Mission 51) Seed_Crystal (FFXI).png|Seed Crystal A Crystalline Prophecy (ACP Mission 11) Riko kupenreich (FFXI).png|Riko Kupenreich A Moogle Kupo d'Etat (Moogle Mission 14) Belleshantotto (FFXI).png|Shantotto A Shantotto Ascension (Shantotto Mission 13) Dominashantotto (FFXI).png|D. Shantotto A Shantotto Ascension (Shantotto Mission 13) Shinryu (FFXI).png|Shinryu Abyssea (Abyssea Quest "The Wyrm God") Provenance Watcher (FFXI).png|Provenance Watcher Voidwatch Voidwatch Quest "Crystal Guardian") Enemies Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy XI Category:Enemy lists